Les petits secrets honteux des mages de Fiore
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Nous avons tous deux ou trois secrets honteux. De petites choses qu'on veut cacher. Je vous propose de fouiner un peu dans ce recueil de drabbles afin de découvrir ceux de nos mages préférés! Et pas de quartiers, nous fouineront loin, bien loin, et vous verrez que certaines choses sont bien surprenantes!
1. Lucy

Salut! Bon, on va faire les choses mieux que mes précédentes fic sur cette plateforme... Eh oui, pour ceux me suivent deja depuis Skyrock (eh oui, je sais qui vous êtes...) et ceux qui suivent aussi d'ici, je vais ENFIN me présenter!  
Donc! Bonjour à tous, je suis Malycea. Je suis une alsacienne (francaise donc) d'à peu près quinze ans. Inutile de vous dire que Malycea n'est pas mon vrai prénom...  
Ça fait à peu près depuis mes onze ans que j'écris, donc bien quatre ans. Oui, ça date.  
Cette fiction qui est plutot un receuil de Drabbles a germé dans ma tête à la suite d'une conversation avec FairyTail-Os, et ça m'a tellement taraudée que je me suis dit: Rien ne t'empêche d'ecrire plusieurs fics en meme temps! Donc je me suis lancée!  
C'est également moi l'auteur de la suite d'Os Les Plans de Mira!  
J'espère juste que cette nouvelle publication de ma part vous plaira autant!  
À bientot!

* * *

Lucy regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de reporter son regard sur L'OBJET. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle l'avait en sa possession.  
Ha non, ce serait trop embarrassant.

Elle placa le miraculeux objet sur sa tête, se regarda deux minutes dans la glace avant de fourrer sa tête dans une sorte de casque, en lisant un magazine.

Elle pria pour que Natsu n'ait pas la superbe idée de rentrer plus tot de mission et de passer chez elle comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ha non. Elle voyait deja son visage se transformer de toutes les couleurs, puis fuir sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer en hurlant: Lucy est devenue un monstre!  
Suivi évidemment de Happy qui en rajouterait une bonne couche.

Non. Elle ne devait surement pas laisser ca.

Heureusement, elle eut le temps d'enlever et de ranger les bigoudis et l'appareil à permanente de grand-mère avant l'arrivée du mage de feu...

* * *

Voila!  
Desolee, j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration... mais ne vous inquietez pas, le deuxieme est en route...

Et voila pourquoi je tiens a preciser une chose au niveau de cette fiction!  
C'est ce que j'appelle une Fiction à commandes.  
Dans les reviews, vous allez pouvoir me donner un mage, et un secret que ce mage trouverait honteux d'avoir. Et moi, j'écrirais mon drabble d'abord sur ceux que je trouve les plus intéressants, puis les autres!  
Qu'en dites-vous?

Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez une review, ca me permettra de savoir ce que je dois ameliorer!


	2. Rogue

Hey hey hey! Oui je sais, c'etait rapide. Je les ais postés à la suite parce que honnetement, commencer un recueil de drabbles ou on ne peut pas lire un peu, je trouve ca un peu nul. Donc, voila, deux drabbles d'un coup! On verra si j'ai l'inspi d'en poster un troisieme...

Petite precision: j'ai fait ce drabble en "Suite probable" d'un drabble que j'avais lu je ne sais plus ou, et si vous le retrouvez je vous recommande fortement de lire!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Sting attendait. Il attendait patiemment. Il tiendrait enfin sa vengeance.  
Rogue allait lui payer.  
Il s'était fait balader par Minerva pendant trois heures un collier de chien et une laisse autour du cou, tout ça parce que le sieur Cheney avait omis de lui préciser l'exacte nature de sa relation avec Yukino.  
Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources pour le "Caser" sans même que son meilleur ami ne daigne lui dire qu'il était déja en couple.  
Résultat, il avait perdu son pari et son honneur en avait pris un coup.

Rogue allait lui payer.

Voila pourquoi Sting attendait patiemment que le dragon slayer de l'ombre parte en mission.

Bingo. Il venait de sortir de la guilde.

Ricanant, Sting se faufila jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. Il allait fouiller, foutre un peu le bordel. Rien de méchant.

Il mit son plan à éxécution. Mais alors qu'il fouillait un peu dans un placard...

-Caleçons, pantalons, chaussettes... mais... heu... qu'est-ce que ça, ça fait ici...

Sting fixait la chose en affichant une grimace des plus étranges.  
Lui, il pouvait posséder ça en souvenir de ses nombreuses parties de plaisir avec de jolies demoiselles, mais Rogue...

Non, Sting n'imaginait décidément pas Rogue dissimuler des strings et des porte jarretelles féminins dans son armoire...

* * *

C'est re-moi! Qu'en dites-vous? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à proposer des secrets! J'en ai encore quelques un en route.

Petite précision.  
Les secrets que vous donnerez ne doivent pas etre des gros secrets.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un personnage peut par exemple etre gay mais que son secret ne sera pas le fait qu'il soit gay...

Donc, pas des gros secrets, mais des petits trucs qui sont un peu honteux pour le personnage et un peu surprenant pour les autres!


	3. Gemma

Je suis laaaaaaaa!  
Fiou, j'suis overbookée. Entre Les plans de Mira que je dois continuer petits bouts par petits bouts, la rentrée (et le lycée!) qui approche et tout et tout... mais je trouve quand même la force de poster de trucs! Yep, je suis surhumaine. #SSBAAAAAAF# Oui oui c'est bon...

Les reviews!

Inuneko-chan1: Oui, c'est ça qui est bien avec les drabbles et les Os, on n'a pas à attendre des jours et des jours la suite ^^ Hahah, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien une petite rigolade avant de dormir! Merci de ta review!

FairyTail-Os: Ma copinnnnne! Rogue qui met... O.O PFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Nan, mais attends, déja que 90% pourcent des idées que j'ai viennent de nos délires, si tu commences comme ça je vais jamais m'en sortir, moi! Mais t'inquiètes, tu va encore m'aider à trouver des trucs, toi! Merci merci merci! ^^

mystwalker25: Haha, bah, c'est le but, hein! C'est pas des secrets honteux pour rien, après tout! Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vérifié, c'est en effet ton drabble qui m'avait inspiré (et notre délire avec FairyTail-Os), et il est vraiment génial, d'ailleurs! Erza + vibromasseur... fiou, c'est dur à amener, ça... je verrais ce que je peux faire. Et pour les Plans de Mira, t'inquiète c'est en route! Par contre j'ai du faire péter l'OC XDD Merci à toi!

Bakamura: Merci du compliment! Je trouve justement que c'est un concept trop peu développé. (ce qui change pas mal de ma fiction qui est un thème qui l'est beaucoup trop mais pas assez bien pris... faut de la diversité partout!) Alors... donc, on va reprendre point par point!

-Alors, pour l'utilisation des majuscules et des onomatopées (ici, plus interjections, d'ailleurs) , c'est un choix personnel que j'ai fait en âme et conscience, donc je peux comprendre que ça ne plaise pas mais c'est le but.

-Aie, les accents. Problème technique de mon téléphone qui ne les mets pas toujours. Faut que je m'habitue à corriger sur l'ordinateur...

-Quand au dernier point, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui a pu te gêner dans la première phrase... parce que j'avoue que je trouve cette remarque-ci un peu étrange, donc si tu pouvais me préciser, s'il-te-plait...

Non, non, tu n'as pas du tout exagéré, y'en a des pires! Mais merci beaucoup!

Quand à te idées, il y en a une qui m'a bien interpellée, je sens qu'elle sera bien...

A bientôt!

Donc, voila, bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

Gemma cherchait sa clé dans tout les sens. Ha, tu es la... pensa-t-il en ouvrant une poupée russe qui dissimulait plusieurs trésors dont un trousseau de clés.  
Le maitre de Sabertooth le fourra dans sa poche, avant de ranger soigneusement chaque papier, chaque stylo, chaque objet à sa place, pour laisser une pièce -son bureau- ressemblant savamment à un showroom Ikea.

Satisfait, le sieur Orland s'en alla prendre une douche. Retourné dans son bureau, il tira avec hate une des clés du trousseau et ferma la porte. Tranquille.  
Puis, il en pris une autre pour ouvrir religieusement un placard dans le mur.

Il attrappa les deux objets qu'il désirait avant de refermer le placard.

Avec rapidité et souplesse, ce qui laissait a penser qu'une habitude était la, il enfila ce magnifique costume qu'il conservait jalousement.

-La classe, Gemma. Tu es vraiment très classe.

Il installa le lecteur CD sur le bureau et mis en marche la musique. Et Gemma Orland se sentit grisé par les notes.

-pendant ce temps-là...-

-Pousse-toi Min'! Soufflait un petit blondinet. Je vois rien. Si je vois rien je pourrais pas m'en souvenir.  
-Je sais, je sais... vas-y! Fit la petite Min'.  
-Ho mon dieu... Orga, viens voir!

Un petit garçon a la tignasse verte arriva pour lui aussi regarder.

-Aie aie aie... qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre... rit-il.  
-Vous faites quoi? Lancèrent deux voix, appartenant à un petit noireaud et a un autre blonds.  
-Ha, les nouveaux... vous voulez voir?

Les deux "Nouveaux" n'eurent pas le temps de repondre qu'une minuscle chatte verte miaula:

-Fro veut voir!

On put donc remarquer deux chats et cinq enfants se pousser pour observer le bureau du maitre par la serrure.

-Quelques années plus tard...-

-Sting! Sting!  
-Ouais, ouais...  
-Tu viens, on doit "initier" la nouvelle.  
-J'arrive, demoiselle.

Sting suivit avec un leger ricanement la "demoiselle". Cette "initiation" comme elle l'appelait etait un rituel pour quiconque pretendait a faire partie du top de Sabertooth. Donc, la petite Yukino devait venir.  
D'ailleurs... elle etait la, a se poser la question de pourquoi elle etait la. Bon, ça ne peut pas etre bien méchant, Rogue et Rufus sont la... pensa-t-elle.

-Regarde. Ordonna Minerva en pointant le trou de la serrure.

Yukino haussa un sourcil mais s'éxécuta. Puis, elle retira son oeil, cligna, regarda à nouveau puis promena ses yeux vers les cinq acolytes et les deux chats... avant de tout bonnement s'évanouir, rattrapée par les magnifiques réflexes de Rogue.

-Le maitre a l'ouie fine, il l'entendrait tomber.

Ils amenèrent l'Aguria à l'infirmerie. Elle reprit ses esprits et...

-Je... je crois que j'ai rêvé...  
-Non, Yukino, tu n'as pas rêvé. En effet, le maitre Gemma a un intérêt plutôt... intense, souligna Rogue avec un sourire narquois, pour Tchaikovski.  
-Le lac des cygnes, surtout.  
-Ce qui amène au fait que...  
-C'est vrai qu'avec ce tutu rose, il fait Odette comme une danseuse étoile.

* * *

Hahahahaha! Oui j'ai osé, FairyTail-Os!  
J'ai osé le Gemma en tutu rose.

Ca m'a fait delirer de voir les gosses qui regardent le maitre.  
Adultes ils ont plus aucun respect pour lui... et s'ils en ont il faut qu'ils oublient la vision d'un homme en tutu et chausson roses qui realise de parfaits entrechats!

Oui... ca vient encore d'un delire avec FairyTail-Os. Que voulez-vous, nos discussions sont toujours... inspirantes! X)

Allez, a la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me proposer des secrets!


	4. Sting

COUCOUUUUUU! Je suis de retour... Pour vous jou... #####SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF####### QUOI? Ah c'était pas marqué dans le script? C'était quoi alors? Ha oui! JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR POSTER CE DERNIER DRABBLE!

Mais alors celui-la, je me suis tellement éclatée en l'écrivant que c'en est pas possible. XDD

Bref, passons au vite du sujets! Les reviews!

Baella: J'accepte ta demande en mariage *-* le voyage de noces, ce sera ou? XDDD Rien qu'imaginer ça on vomit alors Yuyu qui l'a vu ca doit être un gros, gros choc émotionnel, si tu veux mon avis XDD Merci de ta review!

FairyTail-Os: OUIIIII je l'ai posté XDD Bah, pour les idées, hein XDDD on verra une prochaine fois!

* * *

Rogue regardait toujours ça avec un second degré blasé mais amusé. Yukino ? Elle riait sous cape en couvant la scène d'un regard attendri. Minerva, elle, ne loupait pas une seule occasion pour se moquer gentiment. Orga, quand à lui, chantais -faux- les déboires de son ami. Rufus, lui, se cachait pour rire tant qu'il en avait mal au ventre qu'il avait beau avoir vu ça un million de fois, il ne se souvenait jamais avoir vu de choses telles que celles-ci. Dans le gros du gros, Sabertooth trouvait ça très amusant. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que Saber, je vous jure...

Natsu ? Il avait rit en disant que c'était surement un bon entrainement sur la patience et qu'Erza devrait surement tester. En passant, cette dernière, après avoir assomé son acolyte rose, avait répliqué en souriant que ça avait au moins l'avantage de donner un courage et une endurance à toute épreuve. Contre toute attente, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Cana et toutes les membres féminines de Fairy Tail avaient poussé un petit gémissement attendri en disant un « Ooooh c'est trop mignon... » sous l'oeil blasés de leurs époux. Gajeel avait lui poussé son fameux petit « Gihee » amusé avant de dire que si on était pas capable de faire face à ça, mieux valait faire vendeur de chaussettes. Accessoirement il s'était pris une jolie bosse par une Levy en colère qui deux secondes après se mit à pleurer en demandant pardon à son mari de lui avoir fait mal. Mari qui soupira, attrappa la petite bleue dans ses bras pour la consoler et dit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire : « C'est chiant une femme enceinte... J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai accepté de vivre ça deux fois !» avant de se prendre une nouvelle bosse et un nouveau ras-de-marée de pleurs.

Les Oracion Seis, mis au courant par Gerard et Yukino, s'étaient faits, eux, un plaisir de se moquer de la pauvre victime.

Qu'est-ce que c'est dur la vie...

Sting était affalé par terre, haletant, une quinzaine d'enfants de cinq à douze ans penchés sur lui. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs d'environ seize ans, la plus agée, arriva, et rit alors en imitant une voix de petite fille:

-Ben dis-donc, tonton Sting, t'es fatigué ? On dirait un blob tout flasque !

Un grognement du « tonton » se fit entendre. Une toute petite voix venant de la plus jeune, une jolie petite fille à l'étrange marque rouge, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts lança alors en babillant:

-Asuka-san, y est pas méssant de dire que tonton est blob ? (C'est pas méchant de dire que tonton est un blob?)

-Non Akane ! Firent deux voix venant de faux jumeaux au cheveux d'un rose éclatant et aux yeux noisette, aux alentours de neuf ans. Elle a pas dit que Tonton Sting était un blob, elle a dit qu'il y ressemblait !

-Kayla et Kori se demandent ce qu'est un blob... fit une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, suivie de son frère un peu plus agé qu'elle au cheveux bleus en piques.

-Ca ressemble pas au cleb's de vot'mère, les twins ? Lança une voix grésillante à l'adresse des faux jumeaux. C'était une jeune fille de douze ans aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui rebiquaient sur l'arrière de son crane et bouclaient sur le devant, les yeux soulignés de quatre piercings.

-Tonton Sting ne ressemble pas à Plue, Rakelle... fit une enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, cousine Devilly. Approuva un jeune garçon du même âge que ladite Rakelle, celui-ci aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs aux reflets bleutés raides.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord, Mino! Râla une petite blanche aux yeux bleus, l'un d'eux traversé par un éclair.

-Oui, Lightning a raison ! Couina un petit garçon aux étranges cheveux verts bouclés, vite assomé par sa sœur, elle aux longs cheveux blancs.

-C'est pas parce que notre cousine a raison que tu dois hurler, Microbe. Grandis un peu ou Oncle Luxus va encore se moquer de papa.

-Je m'appelle pas Microbe, d'abord ! Je m'appelle Frane !

-C'est vrai que tu devrais un peu considérer mieux ton petit frère, Lisa. Fit une petite brune, une bière à la main.

-Roh mais tais-toi Cornélia ! Toi, tu ne considères que ta bière !

-Oui, Cousine Lisa a raison ! Et un homme ne boit pas autant ! Bleugla un brun à lunettes.

-C'EST UNE FILLE ABRUTI! Fit une petite fille aux étranges yeux de serpent verts et au cheveux d'un rouge violacé.

Au milieu de la dispute des enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés et aux yeux bleux foncés, accompagnée de son frère du même âge mais lui, blond aux yeux dorés, hurlèrent alors à l'unisson :

-NAN MAIS VOUS ARRETEZ D'INSULTER NOTRE PAPA !

Un froid se jeta alors sur la pièce. Les enfants se dispèrsèrent en rejoignant leurs parents et Sting put se relever pour rejoindre Minerva complètement épuisé, suivis de leurs enfants. La noireaude lui adressa un sourire avant de confier les jumeaux à Rogue et Yukino qui rirent un peu avant de retenir leur fils et leur « neveu » de se battre. Puis Minerva résolut d'agripper la chemise de son mari pour lui offrir un long baiser aussi langoureux que libidineux, dans le couloir de la guilde qui acceuillait alors leurs amis de Fairy Tail.

-Ca va, t'es pas trop crevé pour ça ? Gémit alors la jeune femme à son mari qui baladait sensuellement ses mains sur ses hanches en l'ayant plaquée contre un mur.

-Ho que non... Finalement je crois que je suis prêt à te refaire un troisième gosse, Minerva ! Rugit alors le blond avant d'emmener sa femme à l'abri des regards, rien que pour lui prouver ses dires.

Allongée en tenue d'Eve juste à coté de lui qui venait juste alors de s'endormir, Minerva ricana alors. Qui aurait cru que Sting se ferait mener en bateau par des gosses pendant plus de deux semaines ?

* * *

Voila, fini? Ca vous a plu?

Avez vous deviné à qui étaient les enfants?

Laissez moi une review et je vous dirais au prochain chapitre ^^

Allez, à la prochaine!


	5. Elfman

YEY ! Malycea est dans la place !

Je suis de retour, non seulement pour dévoiler l'identité des sales gosses du précédent drabble, mais pour en poster un nouveau aussi !

Donc, pour nos chers sales gosses :

**Akane Scarlet Fernandez** : cinq ans, fille d'Erza et Gerard

**Nashi et Kasai Dragneel Heartfilia** : Jumeaux de neuf ans, enfants de Natsu et Lucy

**Kayla Lockser Fullbuster** : huit ans, fille de Grey et Juvia

**Kori Lockser Fullbuster** : neuf ans, fils de Grey et Juvia

**Rakelle MacGarden Redfox** : douze ans, fille de Gajeel et Levy

**Devilly Aguria** : sept ans, fille de Angel et Midnight

**Mino Aguria Cheney** : huit ans, fils de Rogue et Yukino

**Lightning Strauss Draer** : dix ans, fille de Luxus et Lisanna

**Frane Strauss Justine** : sept ans, fils de Fried et Mirajane

**Lisa Strauss Justine** : neuf ans, fille de Fried et Mirajane

**Cornélia Glow Alperona** : dix ans, fille de Bacchus et Cana

**Kasu Strauss** : dix ans, fils d'Elfman et Evergreen

**Kainan Snake** : onze ans, fille de Cobra (Erik) et Kinana

**Arthémis Eucliffe Orland** : neuf ans, fille de Sting et Minerva

**Apollon Eucliffe Orland** : neuf ans, fils de Sting et Minerva

Donc, voilà ! Aviez-vous tout deviné ?

Bon, passons maintenant à l'essentiel : LES REVIEWS !

FairyTail-Os : XDD oui, Sting Papa qui se fait manipuler par ses gosses c'est trop top x) La suite est la !

Dark White Fang : Ouais, et malheureusement il a aussi inventé l'avortement... Ravie de voir que ça te donne du courage !:)

Baella : C'est fait exprès, si je dis que c'est des années plus tard on devine trop vite ce qu'ils se passe. Alors, non pour les deux enfants et oui pour le LaLi XDD

AiEnma29 : Haha, tant que ça ? XDD Merci du compliments !

Voila ! Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elfman ADORAIT littéralement faire ça.

Bon, forcément sa virilité en prendrait un coup.

Forcément, Evergreen ne le prendrait plus du tout aus sérieux, déjà que c'était pas gagné...

Forcément, Mirajane ferait un petit sourire gêné et Lisanna laisserait un petit rire faussement nerveux.

Mais c'était une passion comme une autre, se disait-il. Après tout, il avait un duo de sœurs caseuses, ses amis étaient exhibitionnistes, pyromanes, je-m'en-foutistes, arrogants, susceptibles, machin, machin, machin. Alors pourquoi lui ne pourrait-il pas avoir une petite occupation hors-du-commun ?

Il entendit alors du bruit. En un sursaut, il ota cette petite chose et la rangea à l'extrême identique qu'avant.

Passion ou pas, il ne valait mieux pas que ça se sache.

Ben oui, en tant qu'homme, v alait quand même mieux cacher qu'on aime bien mettre des soutien-gorges...

* * *

Voila, un petit très court mais très... instructif ?

Je tenais à m'excuser d'ailleurs de mon retard sur les Plans de Mira, mais j'essaierais de compenser en pondant un drabble ici plus souvent. Le lycée, ça ne laisse pas forcément beaucoup de temps pour tout coucher sur papier, et il faut bien le dire, on n'a pas toujours ni l'envie ni l'idée. Ni le support, d'ailleurs.

Donc, veuillez m'excuser, et laissez moi encore une fois votre avis !

Aurevoir!


	6. Mirajane et Luxus

Bonjour ! Oui, ça fait un bout de temps ici aussi...

Mais j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur d'autres idées que j'avais avant de poster ici... Faut dire que je suis assez imprévisible et que je suis le genre d'auteur qui écrit au gré de ses envies...

Pour ça que j'adore les One-Shot x)

Je ne me sens pas de demander aux gens d'attendre indéfiniment une suite alors que je les ai laissés sur un suspense insoutenable, non merci...

Les reviews!

**FairyTail-Os: ** Oh ben en même temps avec Elfman c'est facile de trouver un secret honteux, un truc pas viril du tout et le tour est joué XDD Et je crois que tu as ta réponse pour les Plans de Mira ^^

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: ** Merci du compliment! Natsu qui espionne, c'est plus trop un secret, tout le monde le sait... sous la douche, par contre, ce serait pas mal ^^ Merci de l'idée!

**Visiteur: ** Ton idée est pas mal, en effet... faudra que j'en fasse un One-Shot indépendant, mais ça risque d'être bien! ^^ merci de ta review!

Mais pour la peine, deux secrets !

Et me revoila ! Pour information, Malycea est un de mes OC, elle est à moi ^^

Voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout le monde détestait Malycea Dun Castellan Draer. Tout le monde.

Jeune, jolie, intelligente, puissante...

Tout pour plaire, tout pour être haïe.

Trop parfaite, qu'on disait.

Tout le monde détestait Malycea, parce qu'elle était trop parfaite et qu'elle était intouchable. Tirez lui un cheveu du crâne, vous vous retrouvez avec Fairy Tail et Mermaid Heel sur le dos.

Même dans ces guildes, tout le monde détestait quelque chose chez elle.

Millianna lui enviait son franc-parler. Kagura sa désinvolture. Beth lui enviait ses formes. Risley voulait sa couleur de peau, Alanya voulait son statut de maitre, et j'en passe.

Erza lui enviait son aisance. Lucy jalousait sa culture. Evergreen lui arracherait bien ses ongles. Levy voudrait sa taille.

Et les garçons, n'en parlons pas.

La majorité en aurait bien fait son quatre heure.

Oui, tout le monde détestait Malycea, Mirajane la première, parce que Malycea lui ressemblait trop.

Elle aussi elle était parfaite quand elle était méchante, namého !

Tout le monde la haïssait. Son père la détestait parce que c'était le portrait de son ex-femme et aussi parce qu'elle avait suivi son grand-père. Celui-ci, il s'énervait sur elle parce qu'elle se battait un peu trop à son goût. Sa belle-soeur Lisanna ne la détestait pas trop mis à part qu'elle lui piquait un peu trop son mari à son goût. Son fiancé Bixlow la détestait pour la menace de mort que son frère faisait planer sur lui.

Oui, tout le monde détestait Malycea. Celle qui la détestait le plus, c'était Mirajane, sa belle-soeur par quasi-quadruple alliance.

Et celui qui la détestait le plus, c'était son frère Luxus. Parce que oui, non seulement ça fait chier quand tu as un sosie de toi en version Genderbend... Mais elle faisait tout pour l'emmerder.

Elle s'était mis à dos et ce depuis le départ sa belle-soeur réputée pour être une démone.

Sa femme lui faisait des misères parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Elle se foutait complètement des convenances et n'hésitait pas à lui hurler dessus au point que sa musique ne couvrait même plus le son de sa voix.

Elle s'était fiancée à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Mais ça passait encore, parce que les Raijinshu et les Strauss avaient formé une sorte de cercle fermé du couple.

Elle était enceinte et lui avait très sérieusement demandé d'éviter de tuer Bixlow parce que non seulement elle voulait d'autres enfants, mais il pouvait toujours être utile au cas ou il avait envie de passer du bon temps avec sa femme, histoire qu'il soit pas en retard sur elle.

Elle chantait bien, hein. MAIS ! Ils habitent encore dans le même immeuble et comme elle est insomniaque elle le réveille toujours à deux heures du matin. Mais Lisanna dit que ça la calme.

Mais le PIRE ! POURQUOI il faut qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui demande quelque chose, Luxus cède ? Il pouvait dire adieu à ses précieux petits canards au crochet...

* * *

Voila !

Oui, j'ai osé XD

Juste pour information , Malycea n'est pas une Mary-Sue DU TOUT, Et même si elle parait Mary-Sue, j'ai juste fait exprès pour voir un peu les gens rager dessus XDD

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous, Malycea


	7. Natsu

Les petits secrets honteux des mages de Fiore

Coucouuuuuu !

Comment ça va ? Nickel Chrome, pour ma part !

Je reviens avec un petit secret honteux qui m'a fait beaucoup rire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Natsu n'aimait pas trop quand Yukino faisait ça. Non seulement ça lui rappelait ses sept ans perdus sur Tenrou, mais en plus, il ne savait pas trop d'ou la jeune tigresse tenait cette manie-là.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle voulait le faire en public. Alors, Natsu était bien allé lui expliquer. Parce que ça commençait à bien faire.

-Bon, va falloir que tu arrêtes ça, maintenant.

-Mais...

-Non mais je suis sérieux. J'aime pas ça.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrête.

Néanmoins, Yukino se mit à bouder. Quoi ? C'était quoi le problème de l'appeler Natsu-Sempai ?

* * *

Voilaaaaa ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un sempai est comme un parrain, à l'école au japon. En général, ceux qui sont d'une classe au-dessus de vous se voient gratifiés du suffixe -sempai. C'est une marque très respectueuse d'affection, mais en public c'est assez surprenant.

Sur ce,je vous fais de gros bisous !

Malycea


End file.
